


Allergens

by Astral_Bees



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also pre chapter two, And I have the power to write a fic focused around him, Basically from 89 to after chapter two, But most of them are mentioned at least once, Cause I'm still on my bullshit, Eddie's the focus of this one, Everyone's fine, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Just a sweet stupid little IT fic, M/M, Not all of the Losers have a big role, Oops, Post Chapter Two, Reddie, Which I feel badly about, because I love him, except bill, i guess, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: Eddie stops taking his medicine and realizes among the pills that actually did something, were allergy meds. Basically this idiot likes flowers and can't really be around them all that much. So, the Losers help him out with that. Because they're a family. Of idiots. Except Stan. He's not an idiot.





	Allergens

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop myself from writing IT fics. Someone might need to confiscate my writing abilities. Despite my current conundrum, hopefully this is fluffy and sweet enough to help some people and their denial. We're all in it, good luck

It didn’t take long for Eddie to realize he was actually allergic to flowers once he had stopped taking his medication. Which sucked, because Eddie really liked flowers. He didn’t like to admit that though, because it was Derry and Henry Bowers existed. There already seemed to be more than enough for Bowers to mock him. But still, he liked flowers.

He learned to improvise. Eddie learned to improvise on a lot of things. So, he found pictures of flowers and stuck them in notebooks he had. He doodled flowers among his notes when he was bored in class. And soon enough, the Losers caught on.

For every holiday and birthday there was at least one card with flowers on the front, Ben would write down the names of books with the best pictures, and when Mike found himself drawing a flower, he would make a plan to give it to Eddie once he was done. By the end of the year, one wall of Eddie’s room was covered in fake flowers his friends had given him.

It was nice to be able to look at the colors, have some piece of nature with him when he was stuck inside.

But at some point, and Eddie never could quite remember when, he started finding paper flowers in his locker or on his desk in class. Somedays he would walk into a classroom and one would just be sitting on his desk. It was like having a secret admirer. Maybe it was a secret admirer. They just showed up and he was never able to see who had left it.

He didn’t mind the mystery of it all. There was something nice about it, like he was being given a little garden he could fully enjoy. These stayed in his room too, but they went under his bed. Just in case. Mrs. K didn’t seem to care about the flower pictures on the wall, or at least she didn’t mention them, but Eddie wasn’t sure what she would say about the paper flowers cluttering his room. Plus, he liked having the flowers to himself. The Losers all knew about the flowers they gave him, but they didn’t know about these ones and he didn’t want to explain the secret of them.

As time went on, the flowers under his bed grew and the flowers from the Losers claimed more wall space. He always knew to expect the flower cards from his friends and at least two paper flowers on his birthday. It was like tradition. And he loved it.

When the time came to pack for college, Eddie made sure to take a few of the Losers flowers and a handful of his favorite paper flowers. He felt childish taking them with him, but he also knew it would be a while before the Losers would be able to give him more “flowers.” He also knew deep down that the paper flowers had ended with school and he wasn’t ready to let them go.

The first couple of months were hard for him. It was weird to be out on his own without the Losers by his side. Hell, it was weird for him to be on his own at all after being raised by Mrs. K. It did get easier the more time passed.

As the months ticked by, he started having a harder time even remembering why he was homesick. Nothing in his memories seemed to be particularly important, it was all pretty fuzzy. So, he decided to focus on his studies and get through school. Eddie made college friends, ones that seemed just a little bit off. It wasn’t that they were negative, they just didn’t seem to click the way he thought they should.

While packing for holiday break, a paper flower fell out of his supposedly empty suitcase. It was weird. He didn’t remember where he had gotten it, how it had even ended up in his luggage in the first place. Yet despite this lack of memory, Eddie couldn’t seem to bring himself to toss it. He would just have to add it to his collection of flower pictures he had in his desk. Another flower in a heap of forgotten memories.

The years passed by and Eddie lived his life. When he moved into his first apartment, he hung up a corkboard with the pictures of flowers tacked onto it. The paper flowers he kept on shelves though. There was something about them that made him hesitate to flatten or poke a pushpin through them, so they just sat on a shelf and caused Eddie to feel like there was something he was forgetting.

His flowers stayed where he could see them as time went on, giving him an odd sense of comfort. Until the twenty-seven years came to a head and he got a call.

When Eddie got back home that day, he packed a singular paper flower in his toiletry bag and left for Derry with his overabundance of luggage.

In Derry, he was able to remember where the flower pictures and drawings had come from. The Losers. It was like an itch had been scratched in the back of his mind as he realized that it had been them. They were why his college friends had been just the slightest bit off. They were why the flowers gave him comfort. He still didn’t know who had given him all of the paper flowers, but that was ok. He had never known that.

After a harrowing couple of days, the Losers had laid to rest something they thought they had bested when they were kids. And now they could move past it. With a healthy dose of therapy, that is.

Eventually, Ben and Bev were getting married. Naturally the rest of the Losers were in the wedding party. And all of it was beautiful. Eddie caught Richie’s eye occasionally from across the aisle, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. It made sense, Bev was getting married. To Ben. And soon enough, it would be Eddie and Richie doing the whole marriage thing.

Once the vows had been exchanged and the groom had kissed the bride, there was a bouquet to toss. And for some reason, Eddie wanted to partake. But he held himself back as Bev prepared to throw the flowers behind her. He didn’t need to tear up because of allergies, there was already enough crying.

Still though, there was a part of him that was urging himself forward, allergies be damned. It wasn’t until he felt a light hand on his shoulder that he realized he had simply been staring at the group surrounding Bev.

“You should see about catching it,” Ben’s voice was gentle, nearly everything about Ben seemed gentle.

“I can’t, you know that. My body is not prepared to be that close to that many flowers.”

Ben nodded slightly with a soft smile as he looked down at Eddie, “Bev already took care of that. The flowers aren’t real.”

Eddie’s gaze flicked between Ben and the scene unfolding before them, a question on his face. But he didn’t wait for the answer, because why would Ben lie about something as simple as that. He made his way into the crowd, trying to ignore the fact that he was willingly placing himself amongst a large group of people.

And when Bev threw the flowers behind her, he caught them. He actually caught the bouquet. Looking down at the bouquet, he noticed something that caught him off guard. The flowers in the bouquet were made like the ones he had gotten at school.

Bev made her way over to him, excitement clearly visible on her face.

“Eds, you caught them! I was hoping you might. I made sure they were paper so your allergies wouldn’t go crazy.”

“Who did you get to make these?” Eddie asked, still trying to convince himself it was purely coincidental.

“Oh, it was Richie. I remembered him making little paper flowers back in our classes and figured he could help make them. Or at least let us know how he had made them then.”

Eddie’s head snapped up, the confusion turning to a nervous excitement.

“Richie? He used to make flowers in class?” His voice was coming out faster than he intended.

Bev nodded, taking in his facial expression, “Yeah, he didn’t give you any of them? I always figured that was why he made them. I mean, the rest of us gave you flowers when we could.”

“Um, no, he gave me some. I think I had just forgotten. Thanks Bev,” with that the conversation ended and Eddie headed off to find Richie.

Richie was talking to Stan when Eddie found him. And based on Eddie’s body language and Stan’s general want to separate himself from their nonsense, Stan left without so much as a word of an excuse. Which was for the best, because Eddie needed to clear the whole flower situation up.

“Hey dickwad, what’s the meaning of all of this?” he raised the flowers up in between them.

“I think it typically means you’re going to be the next to get married. Looks like you’ll have to start looking for someone to get hitched with. I’d offer, but I’m already taken. Your loss too, I’m hot.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “That’s SO funny. No, seriously. Did you actually make these?”

“Yeah, what can I say? Guess I’m just good with my hands.”

“Did you make the ones that I got back in school?”

Richie paused for a moment, but the slight hesitation was enough of an answer.

“Of course not, I was too busy fu-” Eddie cut Richie off with a kiss.

“Thanks. Dumbass.”

They shared another quick kiss, the bouquet of paper flowers resting between Richie’s shoulder and Eddie’s hand.

“You’re making our boutonnieres,” Eddie said.

“I know.”

And on the day of their wedding, both Richie and Eddie had paper flower boutonnieres.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween month! I'm getting closer to being a year older, which is terrifying. But it's fine, because this movie has numbed me to pretty much everything that isn't it. Also, I'm trying to get better with dialogue and even though I need to work on it, I really enjoy writing Richie's stupid comments. He is dumb of ass. Hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day
> 
> P.S. Is it obvious I like adding notes but never know what to write? Yes, it is


End file.
